


L’Équilibre

by Ambrena



Series: Jeux d'amour et de hasard [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bittersweet, Canonical Character Death, Carpe Diem, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'arrangement entre Adonis, Aphrodite et Perséphone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L’Équilibre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chonaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/gifts).



> Ecrit hors-échange 5 Acts, pour Chonaku, sur les thèmes "Hurt/Comfort" et "Touching".

Il est né des flancs d’une femme qui a désiré, s’est ouverte et a gémi sous le poids de son propre père ; et pourtant, c’est le plus beau jeune homme du monde. Assez chanceux pour être aimé de déesses qui, loin de s’entredéchirer pour lui, se sont unies dans un équilibre fort heureux. Une alliance aimante, que seule la mort peut briser.

Que la mort va briser, a appris Aphrodite éperdue. Bientôt. 

Adonis est bien là où elle l’avait prévu. Assis sur la berge des morts, du côté des vivants, les coudes sur les genoux, le regard perdu dans le lointain. Il semble attendre quelqu’un – et Aphrodite sait qu’étant donné la direction où se portent ses yeux, ce n’est pas elle, mais l’Autre qu’il espère. Elle aussi la veut, mais d’une manière plus tangible, moins poétique, et cette puissante perte de contrôle, cette pression au creux de ses reins qui ne lui ressemble pas (elle plutôt habituée à l’infliger qu’à en subir les effets), l’effraie autant qu’elle l’attire. Cela lui donne le vertige, comme si elle avait bu trop de nectar, consommé trop d’ambroisie. 

Peut-être que c’est parce qu’elle associe désormais le jeune éphèbe à la reine des Enfers, à un point tel qu’il lui est maintenant impossible de désirer l’un sans également vouloir l’autre, avec elle, en elle, d’une manière aussi brutale que tendre. Peut-être également parce que le piège lui paraît amer, depuis leur arrangement car dès l’automne venu, elle se retrouve privée des deux présences à la fois. L’idée venait d’elle, évidemment. Elle avait déjà pris possession de Perséphone à de nombreuses reprises – hormis les trois irréductibles, nul ou nulle ne lui résiste. Et sa princesse des ténèbres aussi convoitait Adonis. Ce n’était pas difficile de trouver une solution à l’amiable, qui les comble tous les trois.

Le partage actuel ne les satisfait vraiment qu’à demi. Zeus a cru voir une querelle pour un mortel et surtout, a redouté la colère, voire la vengeance, d’Hadès et d’Arès. Alors il les a privées d’Adonis durant une moitié de l’année chacune. Celle d’Aphrodite vient de s’achever, elle a laissé partir son bien-aimé, mais désespérée par une nouvelle donne, elle est allée le retrouver. Elle le surprend donc lors de l’un des rares moments où il n’est ni avec elle, ni en compagnie de Perséphone. 

En leur absence à toutes deux, il a l’air mélancolique, presque déjà éteint. D’une voix altérée, qui lui paraît à elle-même méconnaissable, elle crie faiblement son nom ; et alors l’éphèbe se redresse, jette des regards de tous côtés, l’aperçoit enfin, se précipite vers elle, le visage soudain radieux. 

« Il fallait à tout prix que je te voie », murmure Aphrodite dans un souffle. À tâtons, ses mains cherchent celles d’Adonis, les trouvent, s’y attachent avec désespoir. Des larmes séchées ont creusé leur sillon brillant et poisseux sur ses joues qui n’ont plus rien de frais ou de rose, maculées de terre et de crasse, mais elle est trop bouleversée pour y prêter attention. De la cendre se mêle à ses cheveux d’or filé, recouverts d’un voile terne. Elle n’est plus sur son territoire. Par amour de lui, elle s’est aventurée dans les forêts ténébreuses de la sombre Artémis, puis sur les routes d’Hermès, et a enfin suivi ce dernier jusqu’au terrible royaume d’Hadès. Le psychopompe qui l’a guidée a eu pitié du chagrin, si abyssal, de son ancienne amante. Sans rancœur, il l’a menée auprès des deux personnes qu’elle désirait le plus voir au monde.

 

Perséphone n’est pas encore là, mais il faut qu’elle sache ! Il faut qu’elle apprenne… À moins que, liée à la mort comme elle l’est, elle ne soit déjà au courant. La déesse de l’amour étouffe de sanglots à l’idée de perdre ce mortel, si fragile, si tendre et gentil. Elle entremêle ses doigts aux siens, dans une empoignade violente à force de douceur. Elle regrette aussi l’absence de la souveraine des enfers, afin de compléter l’étreinte de leurs mains unies. 

Ils n’ont que peu de temps ensemble. Si Aphrodite est dans un tel état, c’est qu’elle est allée consulter les Moires, et qu’elles ont été formelles : son bien-aimé n’aura que peu de temps à passer sur Terre. C’est le destin. Nul n’y peut rien changer. Oui, Adonis mourra jeune, et c’est absolument inévitable.

Alors, même si elle ne peut contrer cette cruelle destinée, elle veut passer le plus de temps possible en sa compagnie. Tant pis pour les lois instituées par les autres dieux. Elles sont injustes. D’ailleurs, on ridiculise régulièrement les amours qui unissent Olympiens et mortels. Même l’assembleur des nuées n’échappe pas à de tels quolibets. Quitte à être ridicule, donc, autant également revoir l’être tant aimé. Même s’il doit ignorer ce que son avenir – court, bien trop court – lui réserve.

Sur le fleuve Styx, dans le lointain brumeux, la barque de Charon se profile à l’horizon. Outre la silhouette noueuse et rabougrie du passeur s’y dresse une noble silhouette, la tête droite, ses cheveux crépus ceints d’un diadème. Aphrodite s’apaise un peu, au fur et à mesure que le désir s’éveille en elle. Mais elle ne sait comment lui parler de l’oracle. 

L’embarcation frêle heurte la rive et Adonis, la main toujours entrelacée à la sienne, accourt pour offrir son bras d’athlète à Perséphone. Elle s’y appuie d’un geste indolent. L’empreinte mouillée de ses pieds dans le sable noir se transforme un sillage de fleurs. Pour ne pas croiser son regard, Aphrodite fixe ce chemin végétal, jusqu’à ce que l’épouse d’Hadès, agacée mais amusée, lui relève le menton de la main. Elle rive ses yeux à ceux, bleu océan, de sa compagne. Les prunelles vert mousse, piquetées de l’or du Prospère et de la terre de la Mère, se voilent brusquement de chagrin. En un instant, de manière instinctive, Aphrodite comprend que la souveraine des morts aussi sait qu’il ne reste que peu de temps à vivre à leur bien-aimé. 

Est-elle allée consulter les Moires en secret, elle aussi ? A-t-elle reçu une vision prémonitoire, lu un funeste augure ? Ou l’a-t-elle compris simplement en le regardant, puisque l’on prétend que les déités chtoniennes peuvent deviner l’espérance de vie des mortels de cette manière ? Peu importe. Par cette nouvelle et cet état d’esprit, elles se sentent intimement liées, plus que jamais auparavant. D’un commun accord, elles décident de ne pas en discuter, de se noyer dans la légèreté, de donner le change. 

« Tu ne me salues même plus », fredonne Perséphone d’un ton enjôleur à la déesse de l’amour, avant de lui prendre le menton dans la main et de l’embrasser passionnément. Elle réserve ensuite le même traitement à Adonis, un peu perdu mais dont la mine rêveuse montre qu’il ne croit pas encore tout à fait à ce bonheur renouvelé, éternel croit-il.

 

Ils ne se quitteront plus.

Ils vivent avec frénésie, comme s’il fallait partager en quelques mois ou quelques années l’amour d’une existence entière. Outre les étreintes physiques passionnées, il y a aussi les déclarations à tout bout de champ, les moments de câlin inopinés, les discussions interminables dans le jardin souterrain. Ils s’allongent tous trois au milieu des fleurs blanches, la tête de l’éphèbe sur le ventre de la déesse des Enfers et Aphrodite affalée mi sur l’un, mi sur l’autre. Ils s’y caressent les cheveux, les chevilles, les hanches, n’importe quelle partie du corps accessible. L’amie des sourires, surtout, aime bien dessiner de petits cœurs de ses doigts sur le bras ou le dos de sa maîtresse et de son amant. 

Perséphone est plus secrète. C’est une femme de rituels et d’étrangeté. Une fois, tandis que la plus coquette des trois se démène dans leurs appartements en cherchant un certain coffret à parfums, elle se dissimule dans la salle d’eau, le dos adossé à la porte, et se laisse glisser jusqu’au sol en le tenant dans les bras. Elle ouvre un flacon, le débouche et le hume, le visage à la fois adorateur et attristé. Cette essence de rose est à Aphrodite, certes, mais elle lui rappelle aussi Adonis, et sans qu’elle ne puisse s’en empêcher, les larmes roulent sur ses joues à l’idée de l’inévitable fin. Elle est toujours trop proche pour les immortels liés à des humains, mais semble encore plus injuste ici, car prématurée. La reine voudrait que l’hiver ne s’achève jamais. 

Aphrodite égare ainsi plusieurs miroirs, des flacons, et même une brosse à cheveux à laquelle de précieux fils dorés étaient restés accrochés. Elle n’est pas dupe quant au destin de ces menus objets, et parfois, elle adresse une petite tape sur le poignet de la souveraine kleptomane. Dans leurs yeux, la joie pétille, danse avec le chagrin. Elles se réconfortent à l’avance, car elles connaissent déjà la fin de l’histoire, et elle est triste. 

Alors ils passent tout le temps qui leur est disponible ensemble, se jettent dans n’importes quelles expériences, essayent chaque élément que la vie a encore à leur offrir. La déesse chypriote renonce pour un moment à sa nudité permanente et adopte le chiton court, plus aguichant car il s’arrête juste au-dessus des genoux et attise davantage les convoitises d’Adonis. La souveraine de l’autre monde se plaît à les orner de chaînes autour du cou et des bras, à se faire baiser les pieds, à les traiter en tributs captifs et vaincus. Adonis, aussi bien repu qu’avide de plaisirs, se laisse emporter et soigner avec tant d’application par ses deux maîtresses, tour à tour capricieuses et sensuelles, mystérieuses et offertes. 

Elles tissent d’or le fil de sa vie, avant que les cruelles Parques ne le coupent, certaines de n’avoir aucun regret une fois la funeste heure venue.


End file.
